Never life like normies
by Kaniiii
Summary: kehidupan normalku berubah ketika seseorang yang mengaku teman masa kecilku datang sebagai siswa pindahan yang mulai mengacau hidup normalku lalu ketua osis yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya di sekolahku mulai mencoba membuat suatu hubungan denganku dan teman sebangku ku yang physco dan juga ketua kelas sebelah yang dijodohkan ibuku. minat RnR


Yo minna, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto aku saat ini bersekolah di suatu sma terkenal di Konoha Yaitu Konoha Highschol aku kelas 11A aku hanyalah pemuda yang biasa saja penampilan fisikku biasa biasa saja berambut pirang model spike bola mata berwarna shapire dan juga kulit tan dan aku tidak tapi terlalu kenal layaknya siswa biasa aku ingin menjalani hidupku dengan normal tanpa berlebihan seperti remaja yang seumuran denganku pada umumnya ayolah apakah dengan hangout dengan teman sampai larut malam itu gayaku aku lebih menyukai tidur daripada keluyuran gak jelas karena dunia mimpi lebih asik daripada dunia nyata yah, walaupun begitu aku akan berusaha tetap menjalani hidupku seperti manusia normal yaitu lulus dengan nilai yang sewajarnya tidak terlalu tinggi tidak juga terlalu rendah lalu kuliah dan juga lulus dengan nilai sewajarnya lalu berkerja di sebuah perusahaan lalu menikah dan mempunyai anak tapi kehidupan normalku berubah ketika seseorang yang mengaku teman masa kecilku datang sebagai siswa pindahan yang mulai mengacau hidup normalku lalu ketua osis yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya di sekolahku mulai mencoba membuat suatu hubungan denganku dan teman sebangku ku yang physco dan juga ketua kelas sebelah yang dijodohkan ibuku karena hanya masalah kakekku dan kakeknya yang bertengkar dan blablablabla lupakan yang tadi.

 **never life like normies**

 **by:Kanii**

 **warn! Harem, not eyd,typo dll.**

 **genre:roncom?**

 _Dirumah Uzumaki_ _Naruto jam 7 pagi_

 _Kriing kriing kriing_ weker berbunyi dikamar Naruto "emmmhh" Naruto bangun sambil mematikan weker lalu menggosok kedua matanya "belajar mulai sore hingga larut malam membuatku terlambat bangun" lalu Naruto pun menuju kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual paginya setelah mandi dan berseragam sekolahnya Naruto mau sarapan dan menuju ruang makan di rumahnya diapun melihat kedua orangtuanya "ohaoyou kaasan,tousan" salahnya kepada kedua orangtuanya "ohaoyou Naru" kata ayahnya Namikaze Minato yang sudah mulai siap dengan seragam kerjanya sambil memakan makanan yang di meja "ohaoyou Naruchan" sapa lembutnya ibunya Uzumaki Kushina "mou kaasan jangan panggil aku seperti itu aku kan udah bilang kalau aku bukan anak perempuan " sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dan duduk di meja makan "hehehe kau kan imut seperti anak perempuan" balas Kushina baru saja Naruto mau protes Minato sudah bicara "sudahlah Naruto jangan dianggap itu sudah kebiasaannya Mulai dulu" Kushina pun bangkit dengan mode hangatnya sambil Menunjuk kearah Minato "APA KAU BILANG MINATO!!!""sudahlah kaasan aku sudah selesai sarapan aku hendak terlambat nih berangkat kesekolahnya" Naruto berdiri dan menuju kearah pintu keluar rumahnya tidak lupa tas dibahunya "oh ya Naruto pulang sekolah langsung balik kerumah yah kita mau kerumah kakek awas kau bila terlambat hati hati dijalan" kata Kushina sambil mengantar anak satu satunya itu ke gerbang rumahnya "ha'i" balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya "dia sudah besar yah Kushina" kata Minato sambil menghampiri Kushina "iya aku tak sabar melihat dia menikah lalu mempunyai anak kyaaa" balas Kushina dengan mata yang berbinar binar "hei lupakan itu anak kita baru kelas 11 dan belum dapat menikah" kata Minato sambil sweat drop "biarkan saja aku berharap dia memiliki 3 istri sekaligus oh tuhan ambilkan doa ibu yang terlalu baik kepada anaknya ini" kata Kushina sambil memohon "yang ada kau egois oh Naruto kasian sekali kau jadi bahan percobaan ibumu ini" kata Minato dalam hati "baiklah aku juga berangkat jaga rumah dengan baik baik yah" kata Minato sambil pergi "hei hei mou sudahlah aku tak sabar melihat Naruto membawakan ku sebuah istri dan cucu yang imut sepertinya kyaaa".

"Sialan aku terlambat aduh maka digerbang sekolah ada osis lagi apalagi yang menjaga ketuanya sendiri habislah aku"kata Naruto sambil berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya dan terlihat lah dua orang satu laki laki da. seorang perempuan cantik berambut putih bersih panjang sambil menatap buku yang terlihat seperti buku catatan dan dia adalah Otsusuki Kaguya ketua osis Konoha Highschool dan dia terkenal akan kegalakkannya pada seluruh siswa Konoha Highschool siapapun yang berani melanggar peraturan sekolah dijamin besoknya tidak akan pernah mengulanginya dan itulah yang membuat Naruto takut dan Kaguya masih fokus menatap buku catatan itu dan lupa akan kegiatan disekitarnya dan dirinya terkejut ketika sebuah tangan menepuknya "Kaichou ada satu siswa lagi yang terlambat dan dia sedang menuju kemari" kata laki laki disampingnya "siapa?"tanya Kaguya "Uzumaki Naruto Kaichou" jawab laki laki tersebut "n-na-nani U-Uz-Uzumaki Narutokun" kata Kaguya sambil tergagap "ha'i Kaichou" jawab laki laki itu sambil kebingungan karena tak biasanya ketuanya seperti itu.

Naruto pun berdiri dihadapan kedua orang itu sambil terengah engah mengambil nafas "tulis namamu di buku ini dan ingat jangan mengulangi lagi kesalahanmu" Kata Kaguya sedatar mungkin dan juga raut wajahnya yang dibuat buat datar juga padahal dihatinya berkata lain dia sangat kesenangan dapat bertemu langsung pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu "ha'i" kata Naruto sambil menuliskan nama di buku catatan yang diberikan Kaguya "kyaa Uzumaki Narutokun" kata Kaguya dalam hati Naruto bingung kata teman sekelasnya siapapun yang terlambat pasti akan dihukum dengan sadis oleh Kaguya apapun alasannya apakah mereka berbohong kepadanya dan satu lagi Naruto ketahui tentang Kaguya ketua osis sekolahnya yaitu Kaguya memiliki sifat kurang bicara hanya berbicara ketika ditanya datar dan dingin kepada siapapun bahkan terhadap anggota osis sendiri diapun terkenal cantik dan body yang you know lah idaman semua cowo dikonoha highschool tapi sifatnya yang begitu bikin semua orang yang berbicara kepadanya tidak betah "apakah aku boleh masuk kelas?" tanya Naruto setelah selesai mencatat namanya di buku catatan dan menyerahkannya kepada Kaguya "h-ha'i" lagi Kaguya tergagap dan membuat Naruto dan anggota osis disebelah Kaguya bingung "apa aku tidak dihukum? Kaichou" tanya Naruto sekali lagi "t-tidak kok N-Narutokun kau boleh masuk kekelasmu tanpa hukuman dariku" jawab Kaguya sambil malu malu "NNNNANNIII" teriak Naruto tidak percaya ketua osis yang terkenal datar dan dingin itu malu malu layaknya gadis seumuran dengannya jadi Naruto mulai tidak percaya apa kata teman sekelasnya karena dia baru bertemu langsung dengan Kaguya sedangkan anggota osis disebelah Kaguya sudah pingsan karena tidak percaya melihat ketuanya berubah seratus persen Kaguya mukanya mulai memerah "hei apakah Kaichou tidak apa apa apakah kau sakit mukamu memerah" tanya Naruto sambil memajukan tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Kaguya, Kaguya yang dipegang wajahnya oleh Naruto pun tambah memerah wajahnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto "kyaaa" Naruto yang ditinggal Kaguya pun mulai menuju kelasnya " ya sudahlah mungkin dia tak seperti apa yang diceritakan teman di kelasku dan terlebih lagi aku sangat bersyukur tidak dihukum bisa bisa aku terlambat dan hari ini kan aku akan kerumah kakek aku tidak mau diomeli ibuku dan dihajar olehnya gara gara aku terlambat" Tinggalah anggota osis yang masih pingsan di gerbang sekolah itu POOR.

Untung saja guru untuk pelajaran pertama tidak datang dan kelas pun sangat ramai sedangkan Naruto duduk dimejanya sambil tertidur sedangkan gadis cantik disebelah kanannya memperhatikannya dan menulis di buku yang tampak seperti diartikan tersebut

Kali ini Narutokun tertidur lagi untung saja Kakashi sensei tidak datang wajahnya imut sekali dan membuatku tidak sabar mencicipi darahnya.

Apa mencicipi darahnya apakah wanita ini aneh dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata sebangku dengan Naruto mulai kelas 10 dan dia suka sekali membuat Naruto terluka seperti dengan sengaja membuat Naruto berdarah semua dimulai ketika ada pelajaran praktek seni Naruto dipasangkan dengan Hinata Naruto tidak sengaja teriris jarinya karena tidak hati hati menggunakan pisau cutter dan sebab refleks tangan Hinata memegang tangan Naruto yang mulai berdarah ketika Naruto pergi untuk mengobati jarinya Hinata pun memasukan jari telunjuknya di mulutnya "darah Narutokun manis aku jadi kecanduan dengan darahnya" sejak dari kejadian itu Hinata selalu mencoba membuat Naruto terluka tapi hanya kepada Naruto dia seperti itu di hadapan orang lain Hinata adalah hanya seorang gadis cantik berdurasi indigo panjang dengan mata kecenderungan yang menawan suka ceroboh dan kikuk dan juga banyak yang iri dengan Naruto karena bisa duduk sebangku dengan Hinata tapi melihat Naruto yang sering tersiksa ralat terluka hingga Naruto mengajukan ke wali kelas untuk pindah sebangku dengan yang lain selalu ditolak dengan alasan tidak ada yang mau sebangku dengan Hinata.

Kring kring kring bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran untuk semua kelas hari ini berakhir dan guru yang memberi pelajaran terakhir di kelas 11A sudah keluar semua yang ada didalam kelas pun membereskan alat pelajaran mereka Hinata pun mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang disampingnya dan ditanganinya ada sebuah jarum tunggu jarum? "Awwh Hinata kau suka sekali melukai ku" Naruto.pun bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai membereskan alat tulisnya dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya "gomenne Narutokun aku lupa ada jarum ditanganku" jawab Hinata dengan wajah tanpa dosanya padahal dalam hati sangat puas "duh berdarah lagi ya sudah" Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai tersenyum misterius "ya ampun apakah dia psikopat? Ya sudah aku harus cepat pulang sebelum itu aku ingin membeli crepe di dekat rumahku.

Setelah sudah sampai distand crepe itu Naruto langsung memesan "paman crepe dengan rasa lemon seperti biasa" "baik ditunggu yah" crepe rasa lemon adalah makanan kesukaannya yang kedua setelah ramen crepe rasa lemon mengingatkannya dengan seseorang tapi dia lupa namanya dan wajahnya "maaf nampaknya crepe rasa lemon habis atau mau rasa yang lain karena tadi sudah diborong oleh seorang" kata penjual crepe itu "APA paman tidak bercanda kan siapa yang belinya?"tanya Naruto kaget karena tidak biasanya makanan kesukaannya habis "tadi ada pembeli gadis berambut pirang pucat ber-" belum sempat penjual itu menghabiskan bicaranya handphone Naruto berbunyi "moshi moshi ada apa kaasan? Oh baiklah aku akan kesana secepatnya iya aku dekat rumah nih mmm baiklah" tanpa aba aba Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan penjual crepe tersebut "hei dasar anak muda jaman sekarang tidak ada sopan santunnya.

Naruto pun berlari terburu buru dengan handphone yang masih ada digenggamnya ketika hendak berbelok ke kiri jalan kerumahnya dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan " _chuuu_ " mereka berdua terjatuh Naruto diatas dan orang itu dibawah Naruto sedangkan handphone Naruto terlepas dan terjatuh kejalan Naruto yang memejamkan matanya baru sadar bahwa bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah "apa basah" Naruto pun langsung berdiri dengan segera dan mencoba mengambil Handphonenya yang terjatuh belum sempat Naruto mengambil Handphone tiba tiba disisi jalan lainnya terdapat mobil yang melaju dan Handphonenya terlindas seketika oleh mobil itu "tidak Handphone ku" teriak Naruto Game karena Handphone rusak terlindas mobil "huhuhuh tidak Handphone pemberian Tousan" orang yang ditabrak Naruto pun mendekatinya lalu "kasiannya dirimu" katanya belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataannya orang itu meninju perut Naruto "awww"Naruto sambil merintih kesakitan "hei apa apaan kau seenaknya Meninjuku sakit tau!"kata Naruto "apa apaan ndasmu seenaknya kau menabrakku dan menindihku lalu kau..." kata orang tersebut yang memiliki penampilan cewe dan seragam cewe di sekolah Naruto "lalu apa?" Tanya Naruto "l-lupakan saja aku tidak mau mengingatnya yang penting kau harus tanggung jawab Naruto" jawabnya "hei kau tahu namaku darimana? Dan juga pertanggung jawaban apa liat nih handphone ku rusak dilindas mobil" balas Naruto "aku adalah ketua kelas 11B Senju Kyuubi dan awas saja nanti bila kita bertemu"katanya sambil meninggalkan Naruto "souka ketua kelas sebelah toh pantesan aku sedikit mengenalinya NANI aku lupa tunggu kaasan aku pulang semoga saja dia tidak menghukumku " Naruto pun buru buru bangkit dan menuju rumahnya mengenai Senju Kyuubi dia adalah ketua kelas 11B di Konoha Highschool dia juga termasuk list cewek idaman Konoha Highschool dia memiliki rambut merah maaron yang panjang dan kulit warna putih mata yang warna hijau dan juga ditambah paras cantik (rambutnya seperti Hinata wajah dan tubuhnya seperti Kushina matanya sama seperti Tsunade bayangin aja seperti itu).

 _Dirumah Naruto_

"Kenapa kau terlambat hah? dan kau dihubungi lagi tidak mengangkat panggilan ku lagi apa kau mau menjadi anak durhaka " Kushina marah dan mode habenaronya aktif sedangkan Minato cuma diam meng sweat drop kan diri "gomenne kaasan tadi aku tertabrak seseorang dijalan handphone ku rusak dan aku harap kaasan ku yang baik hati dan cantik ini mau membelikan yang baru" jawab Naruto memelas "apa Handphone mu rusak dan kau cepat ganti bajumu dan kau harus ingat jatah ramenmu untuk bulan ini di hilangkan titik aku tidak ada mau tapi tapi an" kata Kushina "NANI tousan tolonglah aku tousan" kata Naruto dengan air mata "maaf Naruto aku tidak bisa membantumu aku pun juga ikut jatah ramenku dihilangkan huuhuu" kata Minato yang juga keluar air mata menangis gaje dan Naruto ikutan menangis gaje "tousan ibu kejam huhuuhuu" " KALIAN CEPETAN KAKEK MENUNGGU KITA" bentak Kushina kepada mereka berdua "HA'I".

 _Skip time dirumah kakek Naruto_

"KAKEK AKU DATANG" teriak Naruto sambil menggedor gedor pintu rumah kakeknya dan pintunya pun terbuka "WOI YANG SOPAN SEDIKIT NAPA DASAR CUCU DURHAKA"balas kakek Naruto dan Naruto pun mendapat jitakan dari ibunya "ittai kaasan aku kan cuma bercanda" kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak ibunya "maaf tousama kami lama tidak mengunjungi tousama karena kami sibuk apakah didalam ada tamu tousama" kata Minato "kau ini kukira kalian mengacuhkan ku karena sudah beberapa bulan tidak mengunjungiku oh iya mari silahkan masuk didalam ada tamu teman lamaku dan juga cucunya" kata kakek Naruto mempersilahkan mereka masuk kedalam rumahnya "yo Hashirama ini anak dan cucuku mengunjungiku maaf menunggu lama" kata kakek Naruto "tidak apa apa aku tidak keberatan" katanya "nah Minato ini adalah teman lama ayah yang sering ayah ceritakan dulu"kata kakek Naruto "apakah dia yang ayah ceritakan sering tidak kuat mabuk dan sering ketahuan mengintip pemandian wanita HAHAHA- ittai Kushina" jawab Minato yang sudah duduk di sebelah Kushina dan di seberang Hashirama dan dia sedang memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Kushina "dasar kakek anak dan cucu sama tidak sopan gomenne atas sifat suami saya Hashirama san" kata Kushina "kakek dimana majalah pornoku yang kau pinjam dulu-upss " kata Naruto yang baru saja bergabung karena kecerobohan dia lupa ada ibunya disitu "APAAAAA NARUTO JELASKAN PADAKU APA ITU" Kushina marah dan dalam mode habenaronya "tidak kaasan kau salah dengar majalah Kuno yang aku beli dul karena kakek dahulu tidak sempat membelinya dia pun menangis guling gulungan di lantai untuk meminjam majalah kuno ku begitu kok kaasan ya kan Kakek?" panjang lebar Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada kakeknya "iya kok Kushina itu beneran awas kau Naruto aku tidak seperti itu sialan"jawab kakek Naruto kesal "grrgghh Naruto awas kau yah" geram Kushina "hufh hahaha Tak kusangka kau begitu" tawa Hashirama menggelegar sedangkan Minato hanya sweat.drop melihat kelakuan mereka "cih dasar mesum " kata cucu Hashirama yang berada di seberang Naruto karena Naruto memperhatikan kakeknya dan takut kalau ibunya ngamuk jadi lupa siapa yang ada diseberangnya dan ketika Naruto tahu siapa seberangnya.lalu berteriak "KAUUU".

TO BE CONTINUOUS

Saya hanyalah penulis baru di fandom Naruto setelah lama jadi sider flamer dan sebagainya dan sebelumnya pernah nulis sayang ku hapus karena penulisannya huancur puake buanget hehehe alay mode on dan juga aku ngetik ini dihp jadi maafkan aku yah bila ada banyak kekurangan bahasa non baku dan juga typo bertebaran di fic ini

list harem Naruto

\- Hyuuga Hinata

\- Miko Shion (Naruto the movie4)

\- Otsusuki Kaguya

\- Senju Shion

\- Uzumaki Karin

alasan aku membuat hinata jadi phsyco aku hanya mencoba sesuatu yang baru walaupun rada rada kek gimana gitu nulisnya soalnya aku phobia darah poor maaf yah udah buat Hinata kek gini sekali lagi terima kasih sudah baca fic ini dan berminat ngereview ngeflame juga gak papa poor see you next chap all


End file.
